Dear Diary
by VivyPotter
Summary: "Dear Diary, James Potter is so annoying!" "Dear Journal (It's NOT a diary, not matter what Sirius says!)" "Dear Book, I hate my mother!" A collection of diary entries from various points of views. James/Lily
1. 5th Year - 1975 (LE and JP)

**6****th**** October 1975**

**5th year**

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_James Potter is so annoying! Today he started a 'Evans To Date Potter' campaign. A bloody campaign! He made badges and leaflets filled with reasons why we should date. The worst thing is; the whole of Gryffindor is wearing them! (Even Alice and Marlie: the traitors!) Around every corner I see those stupid messages flashing, tormenting me. I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. (Except for prat Potter). Half of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are supporting the stupid affair. The only house __not __sporting pink badges is Slytherin, and that's because of ridiculous rot about 'not contaminating pure blood with muggle filth' or something. It's so irritating (and kind of insulting) that I __almost__ agreed to go out on a date with Potter just to spite them. Unfortunately, (stupid Lily!) I mentioned that to Alice, who let it slip to Potter – 'accidently' she __swears__. And what did the arrogant toerag do? He followed me around for an hour pointing out how annoyed the Slytherins looked when we spend time together! Well Potter, have you considered that maybe they looked a little under the weather because you had __charmed__ them to be unable to get away and recruited Black to fire __stinging charms __at them? I hate him so much!_

_The leaflets are stupid anyway (and not in __any way__ cute- did you hear that Marlie?) I mean, listen to this:_

_1) Her eyes and my hair would be the perfect combination for a child._

_2) She'd look totally hot on our honeymoon (Not that you don't look perfect all the time Lilyflower!)_

_3) Whenever she looks at me, I feel my heart start to go faster and faster._

_What a self-obsessed, shallow, egotistical pig! Urgh! As if I'd ever have a child with HIM! I'd be more likely to go out with Sev… although he __has__ been acting a little oddly lately. He's been hanging out with Mulciber and his gang - the ones who I swear cursed Millie Brookman, that little Hufflepuff, last year! I'm worried about Sev, his father has been getting worse and he __is__ a muggle… God, I hope he doesn't do anything stupid. _

_Signing off,_

_Lily Evans xxx _

* * *

Dear Journal (NOT a diary, not matter what Sirius says!)

Today I put plan number 426 into action – 'The Campaign'. God, Evans is so hot when she's frustrated.

And mad.

And happy.

She's just perfect all the time.

Why won't she go out with me then? I mean I'm JAMES POTTER, the Gryffindor heartthrob, eternally and selflessly devoted to pursuing one fair maiden. Although, it IS annoying when the maiden (AKA; Lily Evans) refused to be wooed. I mean, what do I have to do? I've tried irritating her until she gives in, saving her from carefully-orchestrated life-threatening events and even a musical dedicated to my love for her!

Plan 426 went… well, considering it was Lilyflower involved. I stayed up all night writing the leaflets, got Remus to help with the badges, and Sirius to hung up the banners. Peter disappeared off to do whatever he does (he's being useless these days, always biting his nails and looking nervous.) The first stage of the plan didn't look too good, Evans was storming through the halls with a hard look on her face, eyes flashing furiously. It was terrifying... and yet... really sexy! (I am NOT a masochist, Sirius!) Then my carefully-planted source (Alice Smyth, who has a crush on Sirius) told me Lily had a weakness for spiting Slimerins. Ha ha ha ha ha!

A few hours later and a few carefully placed charms (thanks Remus!) and accomplices (good one Sirius!) we were good to go! For some reason, Lily didn't seem too impressed. Although she DID call me James when screaming at the top of her lungs so… one point to Potter!

Sirius is acting a bit depressed recently. I think it's his family; he gets all mopey whenever a letter comes. I hope to Merlin that he never reads this, he starts shouting whenever it's brought up. Last month, when he was getting changed, there were… scars on his body and… curse marks. I don't think he'll last another year, and just in case he turns up at my doorstep, I've prepared him a room. It has those muggle posters he likes, and an en suite bathroom with his favourite bubble bath. Ha! Self-obsessed? Take that Evans!

See ya!

JP


	2. 1st Year - 1970 (SB)

**1****st**** September 1970**

**1****st**** Year**

* * *

Dear Book,

I hate my mother! I've just been sorted into Gryffindor and I just _know_ there's going to be an angry howler waiting for me in the post tomorrow.

_"You've disgraced the Ancient and Noble House of Black! Regulus would never be so disrespectful! He's a proper, pureblood son!"_

Regulus, Regulus, Regulus, Regulus! If mother loves him so much, why doesn't she just marry him?! Knowing our family, that wouldn't be out of the ordinary. I'm most likely going to end up with my cousin or something.

But I'm _not_ going to be a proper and pureblood son! I'm going to marry a half-blood or a muggleborn (pretty, preferably) and have children that will be able to run through the hallways without worrying about waking up insane old relatives. I will possess items that are _not_ cursed horrifically! I certainly won't have any decrepit old House Elves who stand in the corner of your bedroom at night, muttering about how they're going to kill you gorily. I will live a long and (not too) peaceful life, and will leave behind a legacy of joy and laughter! I will be SIRIUS BLACK, the first Light Black! I'm off to a good start (referring to the sorting there).

… All I need now is to get the others boys in my dorm to stop being so _bloody terrified_ of me.

Sirius Black the third,

Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black


	3. 3rd Year - 1973 (LE and SB)

**24****th**** May 1973**

**3****rd**** Year**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm going to kill Sirius Black! _

_So, today we had Charms and I was sat next to Black (because Professor Flitwick has __clearly__ lost his mind!) He couldn't get Augumenti to work, so I corrected his wand movement. I also told him one of his answers was wrong and he'd answered the wrong question on the paper we did. His theory is quite frankly terrible, and I heard the Howler this morning from his father about his grades (I'm glad I don't have Black's dad, he sounds utterly terrifying). Obviously, I thought I was doing him a favour._

_…He didn't see it that way. _

_In this really low voice, he asked me why I was patronising him, and I said I thought he could use a little bit of help in Charms. If I'd been him I would have gone, 'Marvellous! Thank you for your help." He didn't do that. Oh no. Do you know what bloody Sirius Black did?_

_HE TURNED MY HAIR GREEN! And just to make matters worse, he said smugly, "'Need help in charms', do I Evans?" _

_GREEN!_

_GREEN!_

_I had to ask Professor Flitwick to reverse it, and it was the most embarrassing thing in the universe, I swear. And then Potter had the nerve to say, "I think green looks good on you, Evans! It matches your eyes!" How dare he!? I'm never helping another one of the stupid 'Marauders' ever again! Well, Remus doesn't really need help. And I feel bad watching poor Peter struggle – but never again will I help Black or Potter!_

_Urgh, got to go, Black's gone and set the common room on fire… again._

_Signing off,_

_Lily Evans xxx_

* * *

Dear Book,

I love winding up Evans! She was being irritating in Charms, so I turned her hair green with a spell. Me and the guys have been working on it for weeks. We've only worked out how to make a solid colour, but we're trying to get the colours to flash. It's for the Slytherins.

Anyway, it was worth the sad puppy dog eyes James gave me to see Evans red face. She really gets to me, and it hurts James every time she refuses to go out with him - he's such a pansy! Ew, that reminded me of Pansy Parkinson- I heard her promising she was going to name her daughter after _herself_! How shallow can you get? Of course, I'm planning on naming my kid Sirius if it's a boy; or Sirina if it's a girl. However, they're both great names! Pansy is _not_.

Earlier this evening, I was trying to get the exploding turkey prank to work, and it set the tapestries on fire for the third time. Evans came storming into the Common Room, put it out, and screamed at all the prefects for not doing something, before storming out. She won points for going against authority, but lost them for being _such_ a goody-two-shoes. I don't know what James sees in her! I asked him, but he started spouting some rubbish about the 'purity of her soul' and the 'beauty of her anger'. Personally I would have mentioned her _really_ great ass. What? Just because I don't particularly like her doesn't mean I can't appreciate her fine assets.

Speaking of assets, Mary Edgecrombe has been giving me _looks_. I'm gonna give it a year and see where it goes.

We've been planning this great prank for Avery. During that boggart lesson, we discovered that his greatest fear is chickens! Watch out slimey Slytherin…

Sirius Black the third,

Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black


	4. 1st Year - 1970 (JP)

**This is slightly AU, because of their meeting and the Sirius thing. **

* * *

**1st September 1970 **

**1st Year**

Dear Journal,

So, it's my first night in the dormitories, and, as I knew I would be, I've been sorted into Gryffindor! I was a bit scared of being sorted into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but the Potter's have been in Gryffindor for generations, so I knew I'd be a lion just like my dad. Mum was a Slytherin though, and said it wouldn't be a disappointment if I was sorted into a different house (dad was behind her, rolling his eyes and mouthing 'it would!) All of the family portraits were telling me about Green Jed, the one Slytherin Potter, He turned dark and murdered his whole family, before going on a muggle killing spree. He got EIGHTY of them.

I'm glad to be in Gryffindor. I'm sharing a dorm with Peter Pettigrew (who seems a little shy and teary), Remus Lupin (he has GREY HAIRS!), Frankie (who's a right stuck-up pig) and Sirius Black.

That's right: BLACK!

He's in the bed next to me, scribbling away in a notebook stained with something I SWEAR is blood. I bet he's plotting to kill us all in our sleep. I mean, his whole family's been in Slytherin. They say his grandparents were siblings, but all records of their existence were mysteriously burnt away. I bet they were. His trunk is green and sticks out awfully against mine and Frankie's red ones, and the other's black. I bet he was planning on joining the other snakes and being a lion was a horrible shock. Ha! I hope it was. He's looking up at nothing with a very determined look on his face. Maybe he's mad, like his cousin. Bellatrix Black's a few years above us, and apparently, she's killed TWELVE house elves with her bare hands. That's what the older Gryffindors were telling us.

On a happier note, I've found the girl I'm going to marry… Lily Evans. She's another Gryffindor, with brilliant red hair and beautiful green eyes. She didn't seem to like me much when I came into her compartment, just huffed and went back to reading her book. Snivellous whispered something in her ear (or maybe he hissed) and she GIGGLED! Obviously, I had to get her attention off him, so I asked her which house she wanted to be in. She said she didn't know, and Snivellous said he wanted to be in Slytherin! (He's got his wish, although he didn't seem too happy; HA!) Anyway, I said some stuff, and she stormed out! (With Snivellous trailing after her like the snake he is). I went to go after her, and found her being annoyed by some seventh year Ravenclaw. I was going to defend her honour, but she whipped out her wand before I could even step out of the compartment. When the boy opened his mouth, he could only croak! She's great! I've decided I'm going to 'pursue her and shower her with compliments and gifts'. Dad says that worked with mum. (Lily's also Muggleborn, so there's no chance of inbreeding, like those Blacks.)

Anyway, see ya!

JP (loves LE)


End file.
